Heretofore, large flexible bags or bag members containing bulk chemicals have tended to leak materials after filling of the bags. Because of the leakage it has been necessary to tape filling corner of the bag by hand labor. The corner of the bag which is taped is the corner of the bag used for inserting the bulk chemicals into the bag member which is well known.
Heretofore, an apparatus and system has been provided for applying a tape seal to the corner of a bag member such machine being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,022 which issued on Oct. 22, 1985 to Leonard L. Yaklin. While the '022 patent discloses a satisfactory system for taping the corner of a flexible bag member it was determined that the taping mechanism for applying the adhesive tape could be improved by making the taping head simpler and less expensive as well as increasing the speed of the taping operation. In addition, it was found that the '022 patent did not produce an asthetically pleasing appearance for the sealing tape in that the side wipers more or less corrugated the tape appearance rather than providing a neatly folded tape appearance.
The present invention provides an improvement over the prior '022 system of sealing bags.